


Sheriff's Department Picnic

by pleasurific



Series: prompt fills [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasurific/pseuds/pleasurific
Summary: anon prompt from tumblr:Do you think you could do something where either Derek or the sheriff is fucking stiles in public but no one knows?





	Sheriff's Department Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Usual warning: please read the tags before proceeding.

It's not like they agreed on it beforehand or that it's a setup they've even remotely discussed. But when they're at the picnic for the Sheriff's Department, it happens anyway without any of them _talking_  at all. 

Derek's the first. He knows that Stiles was wearing the plug all morning -- Derek helped him put it in with the promise of maybe sneaking away for a quickie when the food and games were over and everyone was just relaxing in the station's yard where the event was taking place -- so it's not like he's worried about Stiles not being stretched. He is a little concerned about all the eyes around them, about who may or may not find it odd to see Stiles in Derek's lap. Then again, that's also not a new development. 

"Ugh, there aren't enough seats here," Stiles grumbles under his breath. 

It's a beat later that Derek finds that it was just an excuse. Stiles is wearing shorts and one of the plaid shirts that he took from John, the one that's several sizes too big and makes it look like Stiles is not actually wearing anything underneath. It's been driving Derek crazy from the moment he got here and saw him. His own baseball shorts have barely done anything to hide his cock.

When Stiles plops into his lap, Derek shudders because he quickly realizes that the plug that was in Stiles's ass is no longer there. The Stiles reaches down under the guise of finding a more comfortable spot and he tugs his shorts out of the way. Derek hisses but moves too, tugging his shorts out of the way of Stiles's lubed ass -- it's to prevent unsightly smears, he tells himself. But then Derek's cock stands to attention and Stiles pretends to reach for something across the table and lifts his ass off Derek's lap. 

He sits down right onto Derek's cock with precisely zero warning or hesitation. Derek's glad that he's in a spot where his back is against the wall. He holds back a groan as the warmth of Stiles's hole envelopes his cock and his head thumps against the wall behind him. 

"Stiles," he hisses when he feels Stiles's hips roll a little, his cock sliding deeper. 

"Just go with it," Stiles tells him when he turns his head and grins. 

"Your father is right there," Derek mutters into Stiles's ear when he sits up and puts his hands on Stiles's hips to stop them moving. "You're crazy." 

"Maybe," Stiles whispers and clenches his hole around Derek's cock. 

To the outside, Derek wonders if anything looks suspicious. Maybe it's just normal these days that Stiles is sitting in Derek's lap and constantly fidgeting -- everyone is used to the boy being in motion, no matter what. Stiles's face is flushed, but he's been running around all afternoon and he knows that at least Parrish has slipped him some beer. Not that he's drunk, but it was probably enough to turn his cheeks red and eyes just a little glassy. 

The rest of the people around them have had more than that to drink and no one is paying attention to Derek or Stiles. 

 _Almost_  no one. 

As Derek glances around, he tries to keep his face as indifferent as he can when Stiles's tight ass is clenching around his cock in a steady rhythm and adding an occasional roll of hips that make Stiles shudder as Derek's cock rubs over his prostate. But then his eyes land on John, who's watching them with what can only be described as interest. Derek freezes for a beat but then smirks and pointedly moves his hand from the table -- he was keeping them in plain view in case anyone looked too closely and had suspicions -- down to Stiles's legs. He raises an eyebrow in John's direction as he moves the hand under Stiles's shirt and wraps his fingers around his cock. He can feel Stiles shudder but he's watching John too intently to notice anything else. 

John smirks. 

Derek's hand starts moving in the same rhythm as Stiles's ass is clenching and he keeps his eyes on John, whose cheeks flush as he takes an innocent-looking sip of his beer. He leans forward and props his elbows on the table then, his eyes on Derek and on Stiles who's trembling in Derek's lap. 

After a while, Derek -- mostly to not look too suspicious by staring at John -- glances at Stiles. The boy's eyes are closed until Derek runs his thumb over the leaking tip of his cock. When he opens them, his lips part with a surprised "oh" and Derek figures that Stiles must have noticed John looking at them, obviously aware what's going on. Derek chooses that moment to run his thumb over the head of Stiles's cock again and his own breath whooshes out when Stiles's ass clamps down around his own cock as Stiles shudders through a silent orgasm, eyes locked with his father's. 

Derek's balls draw up seconds later and his cock pumps Stiles's ass full. 

He's still coming down when a shadow falls over them both. 

"You okay, son?" John asks, standing across the table. 

Derek can't tell which one of them he's addressing as he's been calling Derek "son" for a while now. But it's Stiles who shakes his head, his body limp against Derek's. 

"Let me take you in," John says. "You can lie down in my office." 

Slowly, his legs as wobbly as Derek's feel, Stiles gets up, Derek's softening cock slipping out of his hole. He lets John put a hand over his shoulder and they head inside, leaving Derek to gather his composure again. 

It doesn't last. His phone buzzes only a minute later and he almost loses his breath when he glances at the screen. He's glad that no one is sitting next to him, because it's a text from John, a photo of Stiles kneeling on the couch in his office, ass spread and leaking Derek's come, two of John's fingers slipped into the hole. 

_Come join us?_

The text comes through while Derek is still staring at the image. He almost forgets to pull his shorts up before he gets up and heads straight for the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://pleasurific.tumblr.com/) too!


End file.
